The existence of the neutron was discovered in 1932 by James Chadwick. Neutrons can be generated in many ways, such as, by way of example, certain types of radioactive decay involving neutron emission and certain types of nuclear reactions.
There is a general desire to provide satellites with the capability to transmit controllable neutron beams. Such neutron beams can be used to create gamma radiation and to disable electronic equipment, such as that found in enemy aircraft, missile guidance systems, communication systems and/or the like. Such neutron beams can also be used as anti-personnel weapons.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.